Für jeden Tag ein Lächeln
by Nightwitch87
Summary: Auch ein Jahr nach Claires Tod ist es schwer für Tess und Alex, sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Tess' Perspektive.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere von "McLeod's Töchter"sind Eigentum von "Nine Network", "The South Australian Film Corporation" und "Millenium Television". Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

**Für jeden Tag ein Lächeln**

„Hey" Sie traf ihn auf der Veranda, wo er mit einem kalten Bier in der Hand an einem der Stützpfeiler lehnte und in Richtung des schmalen rötlichen Streifens am Horizont starrte. Er drehte sich abrupt um und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt zu haben.

„Tess…" Die Trauer in seinem Gesicht wich schnell einem jovialen Grinsen, auch wenn es nur halb so breit war wie sonst. „schon wieder beim Poker verloren?"

Sie lächelte und gesellte sich zu ihm. „Ach, du weißt doch…alles nur Strategie. Man muss sie zunächst in Sicherheit wiegen um später gewinnen zu können."

„Aber klar… ‚Tess, die Abzockerin'…" Alex schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier. Sie gab ihm entgegen ihrer Art keine schlagfertige Antwort. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, die Fassade der Normalität aufrecht zu erhalten, zumindest heute wollte es nicht so recht gelingen. Selbst Alex' ironische Kommentare schienen langsamer als sonst zu kommen.

Tess hatte es satt, sie konnte keine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, keine künstlichen Aufheiterungsversuche mehr sehen. Sie wusste, dass es die anderen nur gut meinten, dass sie es ein Stück weit selbst brauchten, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen…aber es war einfach zu viel. Es gab nur ein einziges Thema, um das ihre Gedanken, ihre Träume immer wieder kreisten. Manchmal konnte sie es verdrängen, es ließ sich damit leben, aber die Realität holte sie in vielen Nächten aufs Neue ein. Wann immer sie versuchte, davor wegzulaufen, lief sie im Kreis.

„Hier hat Claire mal mit einer Horde Emus den Kampf aufgenommen." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es gerade jetzt sagte. Es machte keinen Sinn, der Gedanke war einfach da.

Alex lachte, vielleicht etwas zu lange, denn sie sah, dass er in Wahrheit den Tränen nahe war. „Gott, Tess…" Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Ich weiß." Als er diesmal seinen Blick zu ihr wandte, war jegliche Belustigung daraus verschwunden. Was blieb, war der Schmerz…immer. Der Schmerz, für den es keine Worte gab, der Schmerz, den sie nur allzu gut kannte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war Tess McLeod sprachlos.

„Alles wäre heute anders."

„Wir können nicht wissen, wie es heute wäre. So vieles hätte geschehen können-"

„Es wäre anders, Tess." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszuheulen. An dieses „andere" Leben konnte sie nicht denken, nicht einmal heute. Das Schrecklichste war das Bewusstsein dessen, was hätte sein können.

Alex drehte sich um, stellte die leere Bierflasche ab, nahm seinen Hut vom Tisch und setzte ihn auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Danke für die Einladung."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Klar bin ich das, so eine schlechte Köchin bist du nun auch wieder nicht." Tess lächelte müde auf sein bewusstes Missverständnis hin und umarmte ihn. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er den ganzen Abend in seiner Trauer alleine verbringen würde. Nick war in der Stadt, und Harry und Sandra würden wohl kaum Ansprechpartner für ihn sein. Vielleicht brauchte er aber diese Einsamkeit. Ernsthafte Sorgen machte sie sich nicht um ihn, denn schließlich hatte er versprochen, Charlotte morgen auf Hopscotch herumzuführen. Er würde kommen, Witze reißen, sich um seine kleine Prinzessin kümmern, und alles würde genau wie immer sein. Aber nicht wie früher, nicht, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn…

„Wollen wir Tante Tess suchen?" Jodis Stimme riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Tess drehte sich um und sah, wie die junge Frau ihre Nichte an der Hand führte. „Wo ist Tante Tess?"

„Da!" Charlotte deutete in ihre Richtung, löste sich von Jodis Hand und rannte mit wackeligen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Ja, genau!"

Tess ging strahlend in die Hocke und nahm ihr kleines Mädchen auf den Arm. „Hallo, Mebsi! Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett sein?"

„Sie hat ziemlich lange gequengelt und war so unruhig, da dachte ich, ich nehm sie lieber...und dann hab ich dich hier draußen gesehen."

„Danke, Jodi, ich kümmere mich darum. Ihr Vater wird nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn ich sie am Mittwoch müde und quengelig zurück bringe. Stimmt's, meine Süße?" Sie strich Charlotte ihr leicht verschwitztes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Und, wie weit seid ihr mit eurer Pokerrunde?"

„Wir…haben aufgehört. Es war irgendwie keinem danach." Tess nickte nur, weiter auf ihre Nichte fixiert.

„Ähm, Tess, ist mit dir eigentlich soweit alles okay? Nur wegen…na ja…Claires Todestag." Fast hätte sie es einen Moment lang vergessen.

„Klar, mir geht's gut."

„Wirklich?"

„Nicht ganz, aber…es geht." Jodi blickte in diesem Moment so verständnisvoll und hilflos zugleich, dass Tess sie am liebsten umarmt hätte.

„Ja…ich werd dann mal schlafen gehen."

„Gute Nacht, Jodi!"

„Nacht!"

Von „Nacht" konnte inzwischen wirklich die Rede sein: Das letzte Licht des Tages war einem schwarzen Himmel gewichen, der dank des guten Wetters von zahlreichen Sternen erleuchtet wurde. Tess hüllte ihre Nichte trotz des für die Jahreszeit relativ warmen Wetters mit in ihre eigene, weite Jacke ein und trat vor an die Brüstung der Veranda.

Sie deutete zum Himmel. „Schau mal, Charlotte, Sterne! Das da ist deiner-ja, der gehört nur dir-das ist meiner, und der dort drüben gehört deiner mummy. So bist du nie alleine."

Dass ihr die Tränen hinunter liefen wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie Charlottes kleine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. „Aua!"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, nicht ‚aua', es ist alles in Ordnung."

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wofür sie das alles tat, wofür sie morgens aufstand und den ganzen Tag auf der Farm schuftete, wofür sie die Normalität aufrecht erhielt. Es würde noch viele Tage geben, viele Tage wie diesen voller kleiner Freuden, vieles, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Aber am wichtigsten, ausschlaggebend, war Charlotte. Tess hatte ihre Schwester gefunden und verloren, aber was stärker wog als der Verlust war das, was sie durch das Finden gewonnen hatte: ein Zuhause.

Der Gedanke zu wissen, was sie am nächsten Tag erwarten würde, war beruhigend. Morgen früh um fünf Uhr würde ihr Wecker klingeln und sie würde aufstehen, frühstücken und tun, was sie jeden Tag tat. Und sie würde dabei glücklich sein, für Claire, für Drover's, für Charlotte-und für sich selbst.

„Komm, Mebsi, wir gehen rein. Es wird kalt."

**Ende**


End file.
